Happily Ever After, Or So They Thought
by ShadowHuntersForever
Summary: Clary and Jace are happily married with one baby girl and another on the way. But there happy family constantly growing comes to an abrupt halt when Clary mysteriously faints during teaching her art class. And a thought dead pale blonde comes back into the picture. Why is he back? What has he done with Clary? And Why is he after their baby?
1. Chapter 1

Clary ran up the stairs silently cursing herself for almost tripping. She got to the top spying the fat lazy cat laying licking his paws. "Church" she said bouncing from foot to foot " where's Jace?" The cat let out a grunt of annoyance before leading her into the kitchen. Jace half stood half leaning on the counter stopped mid sentence when Clary burst through the kitchen. "Um, Clare you ok?" Iz asked.

Clary nodded her head before grabbing Jace and Izzy who grabbed Alec and dragging them into the library.

Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse , and Skylar, Jace and Clary's 2 year old daughter were already waiting. Jace sat beside her dragging her somewhat onto his lap.

"Ok so I dragged you all here to share some rather important news"

She turned slightly to Jace "We will talk more about it later "

Turning back to the group she let out a quick breath.

" I got accepted to be an art professor at NYU"


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter goes out to Jace5000! Who always manages to make me smile !**

Jace gaped his wife was going to leave him alone with their daughter. Technically he wouldn't be alone but still.

Everyone else buzzed with excitement.

"Oh that's so exciting my baby a professor." Jocelyn jumped up giving clary a hug.

Clary orderd everyone to sit back down this time going to stand in front of everyone bringing Sky with her.

She bent down becoming level with Sky.

"We have one more very exciting thing to tell them don't we?"

Sky nodded very excited " IM GOING TO BE A BIG SISSY " she yelled.

It took a moment for it too sink in before Jace got up pulling his wife into a very passionate kiss.

"So I'm gointo be a daddy again ?" Clary nodded

"How far along are you?"

Clary turned to her mother

"About 12 weeks along"

Jace gave her a cheeky smile saying her rememberd.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace and Clary lay in bed Jace's face resting on her stomach. "See you're gonna be a boy so I can teach you how to fight

and give you ladies tips." Clary playfully whacked him on the head. "Don't tell peanut that!" Jace looked up to her raising one brow.

"Why I want my son to find someone just as awesome as you" Clary grinned and pecked him on the nose. "Well Mr. I want a boy what would you say if I knew the gender?" Jaces head snapped up. "How I thought you had to be further along?" Clary pushed him off before claiming out of the bed." Normally" she said grabbing his arm." Yes but the baby happens to be in a really really good position " she said reading him down the hall grabbing everyone on the way there. "So who wants to know the gender of the baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jace finally found Clary hiding in one of the older unused rooms. "Clare? Babe are you ok?" When he got inside the room he saw paints, canvases, sketchbooks, and paintings. The walls were lined with pictures either she painted or her mom. Clary sat her back to him facing a single canvas.

Two white earbuds dangling from her ears. Jace looked beyond her to the canvas. Two grown ups who he recognized as himself and clary and two smaller chiller one he knew was Sky. The other a smaller boy with bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes much like Clary's. Himself and Clary were sitting on the side as Sky attempted to teach the small boy how to play soccer.

Just as Jace opened his mouth to talk Skylar came running in excitement seeping from every pore. She jumped into Clary's lap effectively gaining all of her mothers attention. "Mommy guess what?!" Clary took out the white buds and set her paint aside. "What?" Sky's eyes light up. "Uncle Maggie and Uncle Alec got a..." Out of nowhere Magnus ran in and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"She's not allowed to say anything." And puff he was gone taking Sky with him. Clary let out a breathless laugh and climed off of her stool. Jace wrapped his arms around her lovingly." Am I forgiven?" She put a hand up to her chin in mock thought. "Yes you're forgiven, but I want to know where Magnus went with my daughter." Jace looked at her one eyebrow raised." Do you not trust Magnus?" She gave him a 'duh' look. "It's not that I don't trust him I just don't like him being unsupervised. Do you not remember the trip to France?" Jace paled slightly at the thought of France and his two year old daughter. "Oh trust me I remember."

 **What happens in Paris? Find out tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY GUYS! I HAD 3 POCCES PAPERS DUE AND HAD TO WRTE THEM SO I COULDNT WRITE MY STORIES. NO WORRIES MY NEXT STORY WILL BE UP VERY SOON.**

They walked towards the kitchen, where it seemed everyone always was. They bumped into Alec on the way there. "God I've been looking for ya'll everywhere. You know ya'll are surprisingly hard to find?" He remarked on his way to the library. Everyone else was already there waiting patiently for Alec to bring Clary and Jace back.

Skylar sat secularly on Magnus' lap his hand covering her mouth stopping the flow of words. Jace collapsed on the plush red velvet couch yanking Clary down with him so he could put his large calloused hand over the smallish bump. Alec stood next to Magnus literally bouncing from toe to toe.

"So on top of Clary's good news yesterday Magnus and I have more good news." Alec nearly yelled in excitement. He ran out of the library, leaving behind a group of very confused people. Alec came back in much slower this time. Behind his body a small red haired girl. "Guys meet Becca our daughter."

The group sat in silence before everyone exploded with questions. " How old is she? Where is she from? When did you get her?Is she adopted? When did you decide to get a baby?" The small girl moved from behind him causing the group to shut up and watch her. Her little brown eyes scanned to the room before landing on Clary. She walked towards Clary slowly before climbing into her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Lacy picked up a piece of Clary's hair and immediately started giggling. She stole at glance at Jace who still had his arm wrapped protectively around Clary's waist and gasped.

"Lacy just turned a year old , and with everyone else starting their families Magnus and I thought why don't we get a bundle of baby. And in reality we were supposed to get her when she was born but the mother wanted to spend the first year of her daughters life with her." Lacy giggled a small yawn escaping her and snuggled closer to Clary. " You probably remind her a lot of her mom , you're both red heads."

Alec moved to pick Lacy but stopped when she screamed. Jace laughed and moved to kiss Clary's cheek but he to was stopped. Lady's head whirled around. "NO!" "Well I guess we know who her favorite person is already." Magnus snorted."Look at that my own child likes Clary more than me!"


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out Lacy liked Clary so much she wouldn't leave with out her. So Clary had to go with them to keep Lacy from throwing a temper tantrum.

Clary 5 months

"CLARY ! Get your skinny ass back in here!" Clary sluggishly ran back into the infamy past Jace, Alec and Maryse, still patiently waiting. Iz looked passed out on the bed. Her usually styled reaves black hair stuck to her still sweaty forehead, the sheets crumpled around her having rips in some places where she clawed at them. Simon sat in a chair beside Iz's bed looking petrified at the small wailing child in his arms.

A little breathless laugh left Clary making Simon snap his head up. His eyes looking very panicky. "Clary, please please please help me. Make him stop."

Clary laughed again and made her way to the duo. "Little man why you crying so much." She said gingery picking Simon and Iz's newborn son out of his fathers hands. She turned to Iz and placed the baby on her chest."See now he's quit happy and feeding."


	8. Chapter 8

**6 Months**

Isabelle and Simon were slowly getting adjusted to being parents to their now 2 month old son, though they still had their ups and down. Iz frantically ran into the library where Jace and Clary were discussing baby names. Iz began flipping pillows, chairs, and couch cushions, cursing profanities under her breath. "Iz? Are you ok?" Jace asked timidly. Iz spun around looking very very panicked.

"I lost the baby!" Jace raised one eyebrow and slowly got up. "You did what?!" He asked. Iz began dramatically fanning her flushed face. "He was in his crib sleeping and then I went to the bathroom and when back come back he was gone!" Jace raised his phone back to his ear. "Clare babe I really got to go. Iz lost something very very very important" he said before hanging up. "Iz where exactly have you looked?" "The entire first and second floor I haven't..."

A giggle came from the kitchen door causing the duo to back track. Simon, Maryse and in the Simon's arms the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**So the next few chapters will mostly be funny and little gags and fillers before I get into the real part of the story which should be around chapter 13 or 14.**

"Oh my god! Iz!" Jace turned towards her accusingly. "You didn't even think to ask or to see if your husband had your baby?!" Jace groaned and stormed of the kitchen muttering under his breath about 'crazy hormonal women.'

As Jace walked back to the library to call Clary. He picked up his phone thought. It's noon Clary still had about two more hours of work. Why not go visit her? Jace went and got Skylar out of her hot pink and black polka dot playpen, still in her Minnie Mouse onesie.

Clary stood at the front of her class the door being in the back of the room. Jace set Sky on the floor and moved to open the door but before he could stop her Sky ran into the room jumping up into her mommy's arms. Jace followed closely, Clary's eyes immediately going to the bag of Takis he got on the way. All eyes were on him as he walked up to her gave her a quick kiss and then went to sit her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**These next couple of chapters are pure fluff. They're just leading up to the drama. You know cal, befriend the storm! Anyway enjoy!**

One girl In the back raised her hand. "Madilyn?" The girl glanced over at Jace. "Yes, who is this?" Before or Jace could answer Sky very proudly answers for them. "That's daddy,"she said at Jace, "and that's mommy!" Madilyn's face turned sour along with some of the other girls.

"Oh babe Iz lost Jacob today." Clary groaned and walked over to a fluffy bean bag chair to set Sky in it. She dramatically ran a hand over her face." That girl is just a mess." Another hand went up though it was a boy this time, "Who are Jacob and Iz?" Clary glared at Jace's smirk.

"Have you not been telling your students of our wonderful family," he paused. "Everyone deserves to know about me." Clary threw a paint brush at him nailing him right between the eyes. She got behind the desk and sat on Jaces lap before plugging in her phone to the television screen.

"That is Iz she's my sister in law, Alec her brother. Simon Iz's husband and my best friend then Magnus Alec's husband." She scrolled through a few more photos until getting one of the baby. "This is Jacob my little nephew and Lucy my niece." She said pointing at each person as she said their names.

Clary galnced at the clock. "You need to go mister." Jace dramatically sighed and got up pecking her cheek as he did so. Clary bent down and picked Sky up right as Magnus came in to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**So question. Longer chapters 1 a day or shorter chapters 2-3 times a day ?**

"Biscuit why is Skylar here? I've practically been all over the city looking for her!" He said dramatically. Clary sighed and collapsed onto the bean bag dragging Sky with her. "You guys do know I'm trying to teach here?" Magnus gave her a pointed look. "Oh hush biscuit I'll be going anyway." Another hand shot up like a rocket. "Yes, Michila?" The girl-Michila- looked very very excited and eyed Magnus up and down, from his neon orange tights to his sparkles rainbow hair. "So this is Magnus?" Clary nodded.

"Why does he call you biscuit?" Magnus turned to the girl. "The first time I met her she smelled like biscuits," then he turned towards Clary. "You've been talking about me?" He asked one pointed eyebrow raised. Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, now you tow need to go." Jace made a pouty face.

"Oh how quickly you dismiss our love." He said fake tears welling in his eyes. Clary ran over to Sky, who was quickly making her way to the paint cabinet and gave her to Magnus. "Bye biscuit" he said pecking her cheek and he was gone. "Ok" she said turning to Jace. "You gotta go so I can teach class." He seemed to think about it before finally getting up" Alright love I'll go." He kissed her goodbye, said goodbye to her class and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

And just like that Jace was gone. Clary sighed a small amused smile on her face. "Alright why don't we get back to work. What style was the Mona Lisa painted in?"

Jace strolled back into the institute seeing as know one was home and Magnus kidnapped his daughter. It was oddly quite and eerie. Not one of the nine eight if you count how Alec was at Magnus's most of the time anyway, he just couldn't decide. Deciding he had nothing better to do Jace walked back to his and Clary's room.

He looked over their clean-ish room. A few is Sky's toys littered the floor, along with some new baby stuff Clary had already started buying. Clary's desk was the messiest pencils, paints, chalk, crayons and five or six new sketchbooks littered the small desk. He chuckled to himself picturing those nights when Clary would stay up all night to finish something she was really proud of. He crawled onto the bed shedding his pants and his shirt and moved over to Clary's side smelling the ever prominent vanilla and strawberry scent. He fell asleep dreaming of a small little golden headed baby boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**So as a few of you know I had two essays due this week and they were English so I was writing just not what I wanted to write. Anyway my updating should go back to normal.**

Clary crept into the deadly silent institute. She looked everywhere, where anyone might have been coming up empty. Clary creaked the door to her room open, smiling when she saw Jace. He was laying practically naked, in just his boxers, on his stomach... on her side of the bed.

Grinning inwardly she snaked over to the closet and pulled on one of Jace's shirts. She drew the sheets back so that they were resting on his hips and moved so she was straddling him. She kissed from his jaw up to his mouth leaving a lingering kiss there. Jaces eyes darted open, panicked until he saw his wife. His hands moved to her hips holding her in place when she tried to move.

"Where is everyone? I can home to an eerily silent institute... Which is weird." He shrugged. "Iz, Mags and Sky went shopping, but you knew that. As for Maryse, Alec and Jacob I have no idea." His hands slid under her shirt bringing it to just under her breasts reveling the prominent stomach. "How's my baby boy doing ?" He asked in an over exaggerated baby voice.

"He's doing good," she paused. " he's found his way to my bladder and has been using it as squeeze ball. " she added as an after thought. Jace rolled Clary off of him and came even with her belly. "You giving tour mommy a rough time?" He looked up at Clary through his lashes. "She's the best mommy in the world. You gotta go easy on her."


End file.
